universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabitsuki
Specials Rust Meter Sabitsuki has a meter above her HUD, indicating how much Rust she currently has. The meter is as its maximum when its filled twice. Most of her attacks change depending on her Rust level, with her normals becoming stronger, while changing visually (ie. her forward air spraying out red gas on high Rust, as opposed to green gas). However, Rust is a double-edged sword. With high Rust, she can take up to 30% more damage when attacked. Combined with Sabi's low weight, this can lead to some very early KO's. Rust can increase by Sabitsuki taking damage, or using her Neutral B below. Neutral B: Corrosion Aura Sabitsuki has an aura appear around her, drawing nearby opponents in and dealing multiple hits before it goes away. Using this increases Sabi's Rust meter. The Corrosion Aura changes with her Rust level, having 4 different levels depending on how much rust she has. At Level 1, it doesn't go that far around her, yet there's little endlag, as well. With Level 2, when the Rust meter is about to be maxed for its first time, the aura gets an increase in damage and range. But too much Rust damages Sabi's body, as this also comes with a bit more endlag at the end of the move as she recovers. With Level 3, while the second meter is about mid-full, the Aura continues to grow, but with more endlag as Sabi ends up falling over at the end. With Level 4, when her Rust meter is maxed out, the Aura is at its strongest. It has insane range and damage, but using it will cause Sabi to deteriorate, losing her a stock. Corrosion Aura also has a 30 second timeout, indicated by an Aura surrounding her HUD. Using this attack while in the timeout gives Sabi even more Rust, with her automatically using the next level up. If she normally would've used Level 3, it would cost a stock while in timeout. Side B: Demon Call A Rust demon will form in front of Sabitsuki as she blows a whistle, with a little bit of Rust being added to her meter. The demon will run straight forward, stunning anybody it hits, allowing Sabi to follow up. Using the whistle again will have the demon jump in the direction she's facing, allowing you to control its movement. Controlling the demon does not add Rust. Up B: Fragmentation Sabutsuki floats upwards while glitching. The glitching can hurt other players, but other players can't hurt Sabi during this. This attack is not affected by Rust. Down B: Watering Can Sabitsuki pours a watering can in front of her, growing a white flower. With this flower out, she can crouch anywhere on stage to heal her Rust. The flower wilts after 15 seconds, but using Down B again on it will make it wilt sooner. Final Smash: True Rust Sabitsuki's Rust will separate from her, completely emptying her meter, as it floats up into the air. Then, 3 "Hunger Flowers" will sprout up in random parts of the stage, chomping on anybody near. Meanwhile, demons and corrosion auras will randomly appear throughout the stage. Rust itself has a strong corrosion shield surrounding it, preventing players from reaching it. Sabitsuki's Rust meter will slowly fill during the Final Smash, with it ending once it's maxed out. However, Sabitsuki can also end the Final Smash by attacking Rust herself enough times. After that, it'll unleash a massive corrosion aura, and dissapear, resetting Sabi's Rust meter once again. Taunts * Up Taunt: Equips the Television effect as it shows a random image. * Side Taunt: Sits down a drinks a glass of water. * Down Taunt: Equips the Gas Mask effect, moving it off of her face slightly before putting it back on. Victory Options/Lose Pose * Option 1: Raises up the hood on her black hoodie, and walks off. * Option 2: Has her head lowered, forming a smile. * Option 3: Walks into her bed and falls asleep. * Lose: Severely wounded from Rust. Trivia * This is the first Lawl moveset video to be recorded from the Lawl Game. * Sabituki is the first Hikkimori to not have her moveset made by Chincherrinas. Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Yume Nikki Legacy Category:.flow Category:White Category:Creepy characters Category:Semi-Cute Category:Semi-Scary Category:Hikkikomori Category:Cults Category:Possible All Star Smashers Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Human Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Heroes Category:Loli Category:Smash Bros Lawl Demic Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Demic Video Movesets Category:Niitro Rad Reviewed Category:Silent Characters